


楊女士的精神可能不那麼健康

by leerainy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Out of Character, 主要是裴楊, 全是虛構, 可能存在的大量私設, 可能有後續也可能沒有, 性轉楊, 性轉陳, 我一點古典樂知識也沒有, 看到這裡就知道是雷文了快跑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leerainy/pseuds/leerainy
Summary: 注意:裴楊，性轉楊，性轉陳。文中一切角色經歷都是沒經過嚴格考據的，因為本人信息查找能力實在太差，如果有錯誤還請指正。PS:其實寫這種ooc成oc的文就是最大的錯誤！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	楊女士的精神可能不那麼健康

**Author's Note:**

> 注意:裴楊，性轉楊，性轉陳。文中一切角色經歷都是沒經過嚴格考據的，因為本人信息查找能力實在太差，如果有錯誤還請指正。PS:其實寫這種ooc成oc的文就是最大的錯誤！

Hyung對樂團多了個玩得很開的新人這件事很不敏感，又不是大提新人，沒什麼社交必要。所以等他意識到確確實實有這麼一個人時，那個不斷前進的小提琴手已經快要衝到首席的位置上了。Bretty頂著一頭髮根已經見黑的半長紅卷髮，戴著與他相似的眼鏡，演出時穿帶有蕾絲的黑禮裙，排練時穿T恤和短褲，左手總戴著護腕，所有鞋子都帶有誇張的厚底。她拉琴時很用力，跳舞時很用力，據說在床上也很用力——有些流言不是你不想聽就聽不見的。

Hyung一開始只是有點好奇。他在樂團聚餐的時候坐到了Bretty的對面，他和Bretty湊到一起打寶可夢，他在大多數情況下不動聲色地觀察她，在少部分情況下試探她，最終從關係不錯的同事變成了潛在的曖昧對象，可以在演出前跑出去單獨吃日料的那種。

讓他變成Bretty正牌曖昧對象的，是一通從布里斯班打來的電話。不是打給他的，是給Bretty的。

那是一個陰雲密布的星期天，結束了晚場的演出後他因為和其他樂手談話耽擱了一會，準備離開時音樂廳已經空了。他從SD口走出來，發現不遠處的路燈底下站著個人，正邊抽煙邊對著手機洩憤，髒話和煙霧一齊往外冒，紅髮一抖一抖地，鞋跟也不那麼老實，幾次要踹向旁邊的垃圾桶又縮回來，最終氣急敗壞地跺跺地磚。Hyung猶豫了一下，還是朝她走過去，沒想到還沒走到跟前Bretty就徹底發飆了，她對著手機尖叫了一聲，就把那個無辜的東西扔了出去，可憐的手機一落地就裂了，足見這女人用了多大的力氣。

Hyung沒見過這種狀態下的Bretty，她日常只有三種表情:死人臉，社交笑容和得意笑容，就連第三種也僅僅在演奏的時候出現。Bretty的確和大家玩得很開，她是當之無愧的交際花，在樂團裡在酒吧裡都顯得游刃有餘。但Hyung總覺得她只是熱衷于表演而已，她的真實情緒穩定地藏在幕後，在幾次不知算不算約會的約會上，Hyung得以窺見一點裡層的Bretty，不太穩定的Bretty，但那些時刻像啤酒上的泡沫一樣，很快就消掉了。

當下這種情況可是太罕見了，Hyung一邊藏起笑容一邊牽起她的手。Bretty有點驚慌失措地抬起頭看他，燈下她的眼妝暈得一塌糊塗，和融化的粉底混在一起，顯得她像個沒有家的小花貓。Hyung覺得有趣，就低頭飛快地親了親她，這下口紅也花了。Bretty愣了一下，在Hyung以為她要一個巴掌扇過來時，她一頭扎在他胸前啜泣起來。Hyung被鏡框硌到，便伸手幫她取下來，順帶成功收穫一件報廢襯衫。

當晚他開Bretty的車載著後座上抽抽搭搭半天冷靜不下來的女人去了她家過夜，誰也沒去撿那個大概率已經壞掉的手機。

性交之後的Hyung本著人道主義原則克服了直接栽進枕頭裡呼呼大睡的本能，摟著還沒喘勻氣的Bretty一下下地親吻，誰知道她直接推開了他，晃晃悠悠地起身下床，踩過他倆的禮服堆成的小丘，衣服也不穿一件就跑到窗前抽煙。Hyung不應期帶來的那點睡意被煙味嗆散了，只好從床上支起身子凝視Bretty模糊的脊背和那扇黑乎乎的窗子。沒穿高跟鞋的Bretty看上去更年幼了，戴著眼鏡夾著煙的樣子活像什麼不良中學生，未成年就開始援交還十分熟練。那頭紅髮此刻亂糟糟地向四面八方伸展著，邋遢又怪異，讓他聯想到美杜莎，於是Bretty的形象又顯得成熟起來。

Bretty抽完了煙，回過頭來麻木地掃了他一眼，突然猛地把窗戶開到最大，冷風冷雨就這樣吹了進來，澆在她赤裸的身體上，也澆濕了那一小片地板。Hyung打了個寒戰，急忙披著毯子下床把她裹進懷裡，順便關上那作妖的窗戶，他湊近Bretty左看右看，發現後者又變成了那副死人相，便明白Bretty的內心遊樂園已經到閉館時間了。他抱著又濕又冷的Bretty親了親，在她黏糊糊的兩條胳膊纏上來時把小落湯雞扛進了浴室。

次日Bretty理所當然地發燒了，理所當然地把曖昧對象變成了保姆，威逼利誘無所不用其極地榨乾準男友的剩餘價值，導致Hyung照顧病號的同時還要處理那些積攢的家務。聽著臥室外吸塵器運作的聲音，在被窩裡暈暈乎乎捧著熱茶的Bretty滿意地用做作的甜膩嗓音向他道謝。

Hyung則在打掃到電視櫃時順手擺正了一塊本來扣在櫃上的相框，在照片中他看到了一個傻笑著的金髮女人和掛著他從來沒見過的笑容的Bretty。

他久久地盯著照片中的Bretty，發現那時她的髮根還是紅色的。


End file.
